


Divergence

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Friends to Enemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The two boys' love for Pokémon was starting to be a detriment to their friendship.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Divergence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runespoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/gifts).



> [Prompt:](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9364016) any, any childhood-friends-to-enemies(-to-lovers), outsider pov
> 
>  **Prompter, please feel free to reject the gift for any reason!** I will deanon in due course.

Samuel was beginning to regret encouraging his grandson to follow in his footsteps.

It wasn’t that working with Pokémon would be a challenge for him; he was a strong-willed, fearless boy, already desperate to embark on his trainer’s journey. Ten years old was too young for many, but Blue would certainly be a worthy challenger by the time he reached that age.

No, it wasn't that – it was the way all this had affected Blue’s relationship with the other boy. The quiet, determined kid who lived next door: he and Blue had initially bonded as a result of their love of Pokémon, but now that connection was changing into a fierce rivalry. And Samuel knew both were too headstrong for it to end well – he’d seen the same thing too many times before – and he feared what each child would become without the stabilising influence of the other.


End file.
